


Calm. Cool. Collected.

by LaReina



Series: Our Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Stiles, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Derek, Bottom Derek Hale, Boypussy, Breeding, Claiming, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Derek Feels, Domestic, Human Derek Hale, Kid Fic, Kidnapped Derek, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Violence, Multiple Orgasms, Possessive Behavior, Protective Derek, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Stockholm Syndrome, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:27:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaReina/pseuds/LaReina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Years later, the family has settled down into a routine but things don't last forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry For Disappearing There! At First My Computer Broke *Huffs Loudly* & Then There Were Some Family Issues. *Sigh*
> 
> But Here Is Part 4 Of The Series! *Jazz Hands*
> 
> Not Beta Read So Let Me Know If You Spot Any Mistakes & If I Forgot Any Tags.  
> Here We Are !

At the sound of a thud followed by a loud crash, Derek sighed before beginning to rub at his temples as Scott presumably knocked over yet another precious object.

As if being summoned by his mother's thoughts, the pup slowly walked into the study with a sheepish grin on his face. "I'm sorry Mommy, it was an accident I swear." 

'Just like the other times' Derek thought and sighed again. The younger boy reminded him of his namesake, he could never resist Isaac's puppy eyes and pout.

"I know, but what did I tell you about practicing your shift in the living room Isaac?"

The boy ducked his head at the use of his given name, while mumbling,"You said not to because I could get hurt and I make Mommy worry about my safety."

He then proceeded to beam as he mentally congratulated himself for remembering what was said.

"And?" Derek asked, raising his eyebrows slightly, knowing the boy purposely left out the last reason.

Head still ducked, the boy blushed at being caught once more and began to pick at his fingers. 

"Daddy said that I needed to be a good boy and be Mommy's helper. That means doing whatever you ask without complaining. Mommy does a lot already and doesn't need the extra stress of worrying about me getting hurt." Scott nodded his head seriously, making sure he said everything right.

Chuckling at the serious look on Scott's face, Derek ruffled his hair before responding. "Exactly. So can you please do what I told you?"

In attempt to lighten the situation and get out of serious trouble, Scott bowed before answering with a fake British accent,"Yes Mummy, anything for you m'lady, Prince Scott is at your service!" A goofy grin spread across Scott's face as he giggled before planting a quick kiss on Derek's cheek, rushing out of the room to hopefully clean up his mess. 

Derek looked after the boy with fondness before turning back to his work.

 

Growing up Isaac was energetic and intelligent, always wanting to get his hands on any books possible while looking for an adventure in the meantime.

Everywhere they went Isaac made friends easily with his crooked smile and optimistic views.

When Isaac turned five, Stiles suggested that they change the boy's name to Scott, offering no explanation why other than it suited him better.

 

Glancing at the clock and taking note that Stiles would be home soon, Derek pushed himself from the desk figuring he wouldn't get any more work done. 

Knowing his pup would hear him from wherever he was, Derek spoke in a normal tone, "Prince Scott, do you want to help me make dinner?

The sound of feet 'galloping' towards him was all the answer that he needed.

 

"Thank you for your help Scotty, you did an amazing job. Now go wash up while I set the table." After the boy shot off like a rocket, Derek chuckled before humming as he began setting the table for three.

 

Taking note of the time again, Derek frowned noticing Stiles was late. Again.

Huffing out an irritated breath, Derek placed one of the plates in the microwave before calling out to Scott to come eat his dinner.

 

After reading Scott a bedtime story about a prince rescuing a princess from a castle living happily ever after, Derek tucked the prince charming in and made his way back to the kitchen starting on the task of washing the dishes. 

Taking note that Stiles still wasn't home yet, he began to angrily scrub at the dishes taking his frustration out on them.

For the past couple of weeks the Alpha had been acting stranger than usual, leaving before everyone has woken up and coming home late. When questioned the Alpha would simply wave him off or leave the house not coming back until hours later.

The next thoughts caused Derek to drop the dish he was holding.

A choked sob escaped his mouth before he could stop it, Stiles was having an affair.

At the sound of the door opening, Derek quickly wiped his hands on a towel near by before wiping the tears from his face.

Strolling to the front door, he plastered a fake smile on his face and greeted Stiles with a soft spoken "Welcome Home." 

Greeting unheard, Stiles continued to stare at the paper in his slightly shaking grip. 

Concerned, the thoughts about affairs left Derek's mind as he took in the state of Stiles. Derek reached out, softly placing his hand on his mate's shoulder. "Alpha?"

Stiles jumped slightly before shoving the paper into his pocket. "Huh, didn't see you there sweetheart. Come here and give me a proper welcome." Stiles let a smirk grace his features before beckoning Derek to him.

Eyes narrowing at the action, Derek reluctantly stepped forward into the Alpha's space.

A shiver racked down his body as his mate reached forward, grabbing him by his waist and kissing Derek deeply.

Letting his hands roam, Derek slid his hands lower squeezing Stiles' tight, pert ass before breaking their embrace.

Walking backwards towards their shared bedroom Derek stated in a calm voice, "Dinner's in the microwave."

Hearing his Alpha growl in frustration at being teased, Derek smirked before closing the door.

 

Bringing his hands in front of him, Derek let out a silent gasp not fully processing what he was reading.

Derek read the paper five times before letting out a frustrated breath. Stomping his way to the kitchen Derek sat down across from Stiles, staring at him waiting to be noticed.

Finally catching his attention, Derek took the paper out and slid it towards him. "What is this?"

Stiles barely glanced at the paper in front of him, letting out a defeated sigh and slumped in his chair. "It's exactly what it says Derek."

Derek questioned quietly, knowing he wouldn't be happy with the answer, "How long?"

"A couple of weeks. I've been preparing. It's time."

Derek stared into Stiles' honey colored eyes mentally sighing in relief. Stiles wasn't cheating. Stiles was still his. Derek took one last glance at the paper. This Derek could handle.

"Okay."

They both stood and left the kitchen area, leaving the missing poster of Derek on the table behind.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Next Day~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As Usual All Mistakes Are Mine, Hope You Enjoy!

Stiles yawned silently, taking note of the time and began to tap his fingers impatiently on the table as the voice continued to drone on and on. Hearing the impatient taps, the intern presenting began to sweat, clearing his throat nervously and wrapped up his speech as quickly as possible not wanting to anger the boss.

Upon exiting the board room, Stiles noticed Isaac leaning against the wall fidgeting nervously, eyes flickering towards him every few seconds.

Seeming to have made up his mind, Isaac squared his shoulders making his way to the man. " Mr. Stilinski, may I have a little chat with you?"

Struggling not to laugh at Isaac's attempt at being intimidating, Stiles managed to keep a straight face, nodding his consent, leading the younger man into his office. Gesturing towards the chair in front of his desk, Stiles took his own seat. Staring him down, the aloha went straight into business mode. "How can I help you Isaac?"

At the weight of his employer's stare, Isaac deflated all confidence leaving his body. Clearing his throat, Isaac sat up and timidly asked the question Stiles knew was about the disappearance of Derek.

"Have you seen or heard from Derek Hale?"

Thankful for the fact that Isaac was human, Stiles put on his best confused face ready to lie to the man in front of him. "Derek Hale." Stiles tilted his head for effect before pausing like he was trying to remember an important piece of information. "Hm. Oh! As a matter of fact, I did talk to him before he went missing. He was drunk and sounded really upset, saying things about needing to leave and start over."

Confusion clouded Isaac's face, "Start over? Start what over?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Stiles pretended to ponder the question to before replying, unable to keep the anger out of his voice rising as he continued on . "Maybe he was tired of the way he was being treated, like an object instead of a human being. Maybe he wanted to start over and be happy with his husband and pup, not wanting anyone to intrude on their happiness and be left alone."

Noticing his mistake too late he quickly cut himself off, reeling the anger back in, blank expression settling across his face. Letting false sympathy bleed into his eyes in hope of Isaac ignoring his rant, he plastered a grin on his face. "If there's anything that I can do to help, please don't hesitate to call or text me."

 

Jerking back Isaac nodded his head in acknowledgement, eyes wide as saucers, scared at the small outburst from the man in front of him. Stumbling, Isaac all but ran from the office until he found a safe place away from the alpha's hearing range. Taking out his phone and dialing, mumbling as he waited for the person on the other end to answer their phone. 

"Come on, come on. Pick up. Please."

 

Snarling, Stiles stood up from his desk packing up while mumbling a string of curse words under his breath. Storming from the office he quickly made his way into the elevator, dark thoughts swarming around in his head. Fuck that stupid brat just had to fucking stick his nose where it doesn't belong. Stiles knew that the curly haired man knew Stiles was lying. I'll just have to kill him.

Breaking every speed limit Stiles made it home in a short matter of time. Upon entering, some of his anger melted at the sight of his family. Safe. Clearing his throat to catch their attention, Stiles looked at his pup, "Scott, go upstairs while Mommy and Daddy have a talk," he softly commanded.

Knowing his order would be followed, Stiles grabbed his mate's hand dragging him to their bedroom.

"What-."

Cutting his mate off, Stiles fiercely kissed Derek as he quickly stripped them both using his claws in the process not wanting to waste any more time.

Shoving Derek onto the bed, the alpha positioned himself between the spread thighs, eyes locked onto their prize.

Leaning down, Stiles lapped and sucked hard on Derek's clit rumbling deep in the back of his throat at the gasps and moans spilling from Derek's parted lips. The alpha licked viciously, circling the nub repeatedly before sliding his tongue lower moaning at the taste of his mate as his juices filled his mouth.

Stiles lifted his hand, sliding two fingers into the tight heat without warning twisting and pressing down while thumbing Derek's clit. Derek let out a loud cry, hips bucking, humping the air as he shudders cuming all over his Alpha's talented fingers.

Stiles dragged his fingers out of the clenching hole, shushing the human as he whined from the loss of fingers inside him. Sitting up Stiles dragged his cock over the wet folds, smearing precome against the heated entrance. Derek shifted his hips up, pressing down silently trying to coax his mate into pushing inside of him. With one hard thrust, Stiles slammed inside, listening to the string of broken pleas and moans.

"So responsive. All mine, no one else's."

Derek moaned louder at the feeling of Stiles stretching his pussy around his thick cock, continuously slamming it inside him at a brutal pace. Clenching hard, Derek replied with a drawn out whine, "Yes Alpha. Yours."

Stiles abruptly leaned down licking up the column of tanned flesh before sinking his teeth in. Pulling back he continued mouthing at the skin leaving a trail of bites and bruises behind, down to the curve of Derek's shoulder.

Derek sobs, hips canting in the air as he comes hard a second time from the bite of his Alpha's teeth.

Stiles picks up the rhythm, thrusts becoming faster and harder, shuddering at the approach of his orgasm. He drops his head to Derek's shoulder licking at his marks, whispering against his skin.

"Mine. My perfect mate. Taking his Alpha so well. Going to fill you up, mark you mine." His hips work furiously, cock sliding in and out of Derek's abused pussy before his movements become jerky.

Pushing his cock as deep as he can, Stiles cums with a low growl. Derek moans weakly in pleasure, feeling himself being flooded with cum, marking his insides.

Ignoring the instinct to knot, Stiles pulls out of his mate knowing that time was running out.

"I need you to get dressed baby. Hurry, you don't have much time."

Watching Derek scramble out of bed quickly getting dressed, Stiles continued reviewing the plan from the night before. 

" I already have your bags packed, they're in the car along with a map and directions. I need you to get Scott and go, I'll meet you there when I can."

Whimpering at the thought of leaving his mate behind, Derek surged forward kissing Stiles one last time before rushing upstairs and getting Scott.

 

 

Walking them to the front door, Stiles kissed them both on their foreheads closing his eyes as he breathed in their scents.

"Daddy?"

Stiles opened his eyes gaze flickering down to his pup.

"You'll come for us right?" Sniffling slightly the boy rubbed his eyes, stepping forward and clinging to Stiles' leg. "I don't want to leave you."

Kneeling down Stiles brought the pup into a bone crushing embrace. "Of course I'll come for you, I always will. I don't want you to leave either but it's the only way that you'll be safe. Take care of your Mommy for me okay? I'll come back for you, I promise."

Releasing Scott from his arms, Stiles stood and gently nudged them outside to the car waiting for them.

Heart clenching, Stiles watched his family get into the car driving away. Stepping back inside the lonely house, Stiles repeated his promise. 

"I'll come back for you."

 

Just as he began to turn away from the door, the doorbell rang echoing in the now silent house.

Just in time, he thought and sighed in relief. They're safe.

Plastering yet another fake smile on his face, Stiles opened the door.

"Good evening officers. What can I do for you this evening?"

The officer on the right looked at his partner before looking at the paper in his hands, "Stiles Stilinski if you could come with us sir, you're under arrest."

Continuing with the charade, he tilted his head in false confusion, eyebrows furrowed with disbelief in his tone. "Under arrest for what?"

 

"The kidnapping of Derek Hale."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave Thoughts/Comments & Kudos . :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There Is A Smidgin Of Violence In This Chapter But Not Much. Blink And You'll Probably Miss It . I Don't Agree With Violence Against Anyone .Use Your Words Not Fists People .

"Mommy wake up!"

"Come on !"

"It's time to get up."

"Pleaase."

"I'm hungry."

"I want waffles for breakfast."

"Wait! I change my mind, I want blueberry pancakes with lots of syrup."

Hands shook Derek startling him awake. Not aware of this, the hands continued in their quest poking and prodding at his abdomen. Peeking an eye open glaring, twin sets of eyes glared back with mischievous grins gracing their features. Derek's heart clenched at the two resembled their father, a daily reminder of the man who he misses dearly.

"Come on slow poke."

"Mommy."

Tiny hands grabbed at his face, peppering kisses all over his face until Derek finally reached out wrestling them both into a bear hug, squeezing them tighter as they giggled uncontrollably. Scott wiggled free a few seconds later announcing that he would be waiting for his blueberry pancakes with extra whipped cream in the kitchen before shuffling out of the room.

Derek glanced down, gazing into the second pair of hazel eyes, smiling slightly. The four year old beamed, constantly wanting to be the center of attention. Erica was almost an exact replica of Stiles with the exception of her eye color. Stroking her blonde curls Derek leaned down placing a kiss on her forehead before murmuring softly, "I'll be there in a minute to make your breakfast Princess."

Grinning she scrambled out of the bed, beginning to skip around, in search of her brother. Derek sighed before pushing himself out of bed, slowly trailing behind Erica.

Entering the kitchen Derek smiled fondly at the sight of Scott in his big brother mode trying to teach Erica the correct way to count. Turning towards the stove, Derek began the task of making breakfast while thoughts about the past few years circulated in his head.

Leaving Stiles was one of the hardest things he's ever had to do with his heart and soul screaming at him that he's leaving a piece of home behind. On top of that, being a single parent while trying to stay low was difficult task while pregnant and trying to care for a five year old who didn't understand why they were leaving Daddy and their home behind. The map that Stiles left in the car lead the family to a town in Washington where no one asked questions about their past while welcoming them with open arms.

Derek had found out that he was pregnant with Erica during one of the numerous rest stops on the way to their destination. After feeling sick for a couple of days, to be sure of his suspicion, Derek decided to take a pregnancy test after going through a mental checklist of his symptoms. After waiting the designated time the lines that appeared clarified what he already knew. Since the baby would grow up without the presence of their father, Derek promised himself that he would make sure that Stiles would still be apart of their life in some way and Derek did after Erica was born by telling her stories and showing her pictures of him letting Erica know each time that her Daddy loves her and will be here soon.

Focusing on the present time, Derek finished up with the last pancake before serving the hungry pups.

 

Checking his watch Derek called out in an irritated tone, "Isaac Scott Hale Stilinski! Don't make me come back inside and drag you out here. You're going to make us late." Erica giggled behind her hands, hearing the way her brother stumbled and ran into objects in his haste to leave the small house. Derek huffed before closing the door and locking it.

 

After dropping the pups off at their classrooms Derek forced himself to leave the building instead of walking back to the classrooms and taking them back home but they needed their education. Derek trudged his way towards where he parked his car before stopping in his tracks at the sound of his name being called by a voice he hadn't heard in years. Derek began to internally panic.

Please.

No.

No, no go away.

You're not real.

I'm just being paranoid.

This is just my imagination playing tricks on me.

It has to be.

They couldn't have possibly found me here.

"Derek? Derek is that really you? Please say something. Derek?"

Turning around slowly, he nodded his head in a greeting and answer to her questions. "Hello Laura."

Laura launched herself at Derek, wrapping his arms tight around his midsection, half laughing and crying. "Where have you been Derek? We've been looking for you for years Derek. Years. Mom and dad thought you were dead. Why haven't you contacted us? What happened? Derek? Derek are you okay?"

Noticing her brother was shaking violently with his fists clenched Laura took a hesitant step back. "Baby brother?"

"Maybe I didn't call home because I knew that I wouldn't be missed," Before Laura could interrupt Derek barreled on with a bitter, "It took you five fucking years to notice that I was kidnapped." Laura closed her mouth, eyes filled with shame. 

"Maybe I didn't call because I was happy with my new life Laura, did you guys ever think about that? Maybe I was glad that he took me away, it gave me an opportunity to start a new life. It gave me the opportunity to love someone and be loved back. It gave me a husband who I love dearly and kids that I adore and I'm not leaving them."

Laura scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. "Derek what are you talking about? Husband ?! Since when did you get married! Last time I talked to you, you were hung up on some guy. You didn't get married to that - that monster did you and gave birth to his spawns!" Laura let out a hysterical bark of laughter before looking up at the sky and mumbling, "It's worse than I thought. I'll call mom and dad, tell them that you need a lot of help and therapy."

With each sentence that spilled from Laura's mouth, Derek's anger began to build and rise until he snapped. Derek shoved Laura against the side of a random vehicle, hand wrapped tightly around her throat. Pressing harder, getting closer to her face Derek let out all of his pent up anger out. "How dare you fucking talk about my family that way. You don't know anything about them so you don't have the right to say jack shit about them. I suggest you close your fucking mouth bitch."

Derek released his hold on her, stepping back, attempting to calm himself down.

Laura coughed and cried out hoarsely, "If this man loves you so much Derek then where the hell is he? If he cared about you he would be here with you right now."

All previous anger drained from his body his shoulders slumped. Opening and closing his mouth Derek closed his eyes turning his head to the side. He brokenly whispered out a soft, "I don't know."

"Please come home Derek. Go get your kids and come home."

Lifting his eyes to meet Laura's he confidently stated,"He loves me, he's coming back. He promised."

But the seed of doubt had already been planted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Derek . :(  
> The Next Installment Of The Series Will Be Written In Stiles' POV .

**Author's Note:**

> Hope You Enjoyed! Leave Comments/Kudos ! :)


End file.
